Tell Me the Truth
by dawneh
Summary: Episode rewrite: John Paul has ruined his friendship with Craig by stupidly saying he had feelings for Sarah  and he has to set the record straight before everything is lost... but just how WILL Craig react to the truth?


John Paul raised his hand and then hesitated. His fingers twitched nervously. How had it all come to this anyway? For a short while it had really looked like his life was perfect. He had a best mate and a beautiful girlfriend and a life that any young guy would envy. But in true McQueen style John Paul had managed to ruin it all. With one stupid, ill judged and untrue comment he had driven away his best mate and lost his girlfriend. Of course in truth it was only the loss of one of those people that really hurt.

Taking a deep breath John Paul lifted his hand again and knocked. It felt like an eternity waiting in the hallway until the door finally opened.

"Can I come in?" John Paul asked nervously. 

"This better be good." Craig replied flatly, his face expressionless as John Paul walked into the room. 

"Craig…" 

"And don't take all day." Craig's voice was impatient. He didn't even know what John Paul was doing there. Hadn't he done enough damage already? 

"It's a real mess, isn't it?" John Paul said with a regretful sigh. The two men are sitting in the living room of the same flat but John Paul feels as if Craig is a million miles from him. 

"Understatement."

"And it's all my fault."

Craig snarls at the comment. "You know, not everything is about you," he snaps. 

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Girls have a habit of betraying me. Sarah wasn't the first." There is a touch of sadness in Craig's voice. Girls have always betrayed him; he just never expected to have a best friend that would do the same. 

"So, have you spoken to her then?" 

"No. I'd rather not." 

"Is it definitely over between you two?"

Getting to his feet angrily Craig turned to John Paul. "She fancies you. My best mate. What kind of idiot do you think I am?" 

"No, she doesn't! I know," John Paul insists.

"Yeah, right."

"Craig, it's the truth."

"I saw you two together yesterday. The way you were looking at her … the way she was with you."

John Paul shook his head. How did he ever let things get this far? "Craig, I don't want Sarah," he said quietly. 

"Yeah, well she certainly wants you," Craig replied bitterly. 

"No, she doesn't! Craig, it's all been…" 

"Don't start back-tracking now!" Craig shouts angrily. 

"I'm not! Honestly! You need to know the truth." 

"Did she send you here? As a messenger? 'Cause if she has, you go back and tell her that she's wasting her time. We're finished." That would be just like Sarah, like a woman, to use John Paul's friendship like that. 

"Craig … this isn't about Sarah. It's about me. I used her as an excuse. She's not the one I want to be with." Taking a deep breath John Paul considered his next move. It could, no it WOULD change everything. But he had had enough of the lies. It was time for the truth, whatever the cost. 

"I didn't want it to come to this, did I? I mean, I just said the first thing that came into my head," John Paul began. 

"You said you fancied my girlfriend! You planted the seed in her head. You… you made her fancy you," Craig accused angrily. 

"I didn't! She doesn't! You've got it all wrong." Why couldn't Craig see? Why couldn't he understand? 

"You created havoc! I haven't got that wrong, have I?" 

"No. I'm sorry," John Paul's eyes are heavy with guilt and regret, he had ruined so much, for everyone. 

"Everything was going fine," Craig said in a dejected voice. 

"I don't wanna lie anymore." John Paul takes a deep breath to hold back the tears that are threatening to pour from his eyes. 

"Hannah is in bits because of you. Me and Sarah have split because of you. You have ruined everything! Why?" Craig's anger is increasing by the second. John Paul was his friend. The best friend he had ever known and that made his betrayal hurt all the more. 

"I came here to tell the truth. Honestly…" 

"Why should I believe anything that you've got to say?" 

"I don't know." 

"Just go. Go on, get out!"

Getting sadly to his feet John Paul heads for the door. He really has lost it all. There was no going back, no fixing the damage he had done. No salvaging the friendship that he had treasured. 

"No." John Paul said turning back from the door, he can't let this end, "We're supposed to be best mates." 

"Then you look me in the eye and you tell me what's really going on," Craig demands, taking a firm stance before his ex-best friend. 

"I am … I am in love with somebody. But it's not Sarah." John Paul's voice trembles as he speaks, he's never been this close to the truth before and it terrifies him. 

"Well, who is it?" 

"Craig… it's …" This is it…the moment. John Paul hesitates as sheer panic races through him, but it's too late to turn back, he doesn't want to turn back. "You see… the thing is … we've got so close, and I've messed it up…"

"Hannah? It is, isn't it? You're just … you're just too scared?" Craig's eyes sparkle as the realisation hits him. 

John Paul almost laughs at the suggestion. He would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that it made the truth that much harder to tell. "No…" he whispers. 

"You don't want to admit it, do you? You're actually in love … with Hannah?" Craig says with a gentle laugh.

"Craig… it's not Hannah."

"Then who?"

Taking another deep breath John Paul looks into the deep brown eyes of the man before him. They were the eyes that had haunted his dreams and illuminated his days.

"Do you really not know?" John Paul asks quietly, "You can't see who I've grown close to… who means more to me than anyone?"

"I've no idea," Craig replies with a shrug, "I mean it's only really been the four of us for ages… and if it's not Sarah or Hannah that you're in love with then…"

"Yeah? Then?" John Paul waits expectantly for the truth to register with Craig but it still seems to elude the man.

"There is no one else," Craig says with frustration, "Look John Paul is this some sort of game… cause it's not very funny…"

"It's not a game."

"So just tell me… why did you say you fancied my girlfriend if it wasn't true? Who exactly is this mystery woman that you're scared to admit you love?"

"Oh Craig," Rubbing his hands over his face John Paul feels a wave of weariness wash over him, "I said I liked Sarah cause it was easier than saying… Craig it was easier than saying…"

"What? Come on John Paul just spit it out… it can't be that bad…"

"It was easier than saying it was you." John Paul's voice is hardly a whisper and Craig has trouble believing what he thought he heard.

"What?"

John Paul closes his eyes for a second before bracing himself to confront the man he had fallen in love with. Lifting his gaze to Craig's John Paul stares into the rich dark eyes that melt his very soul.

"It's you… that I like… that I love," John Paul says in a firm but shaky voice.

Craig's brow furrows at the words as he searches the depths of John Paul's azure eyes for the punch line. After all it had to be a joke, just a joke that Craig didn't understand.

"I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get Craig… I… I like you… I'm in love with you."

"You can't be," Craig objects, "You're not gay…"

"Aren't I?"

"You've got… had… a girlfriend…"

"But it was never Hannah that I wanted," John Paul says stepping forward and reaching out a trembling hand to Craig, touching it nervously to the man's arm. "It was always you Craig, right from the start… I tried to pretend but… I can't lie any more… this is who I am… what I am… and I need to know… I need to know what you think about that?"

Craig's eyes fall to the hand that is plucking at his sleeve, like a child desperate for its parent's attention.

"What do I think?" Craig says in bewilderment, "You want to know what I think… my best mate just announces that he's gay… that he fancies me… and you want to know what I think… Get out…"

"What?"

"Just go John Paul… this is too much… I can't handle it…"

"I'm sorry." John Paul's voice is heavy with sorrow. He'd known the risk in telling Craig the truth but a part of him had always hoped, dreamed, that things would work out. He should have known better. "I had to let you know the truth… I've wanted you for so long… I've been dreaming about you… thinking about you… I couldn't pretend any more…"

The handle felt cold and hostile in John Paul's hand as he pulled open the door. He could almost hear his life shattering into pieces as he stepped over the threshold.

"John Paul," Craig's voice called behind him.

"What?" John Paul asked as he turned back to face his desire.

"Tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you dream about… what you think about…"

"Why?"

"I want to know…"

Pulling John Paul back into the room Craig closed the door and leans close into the blonde man who suddenly looked so very different. "Tell me… everything."

"Craig I don't understand… what do you want me to tell you?" John Paul's voice is trembling as he speaks. Craig's hand is resting on the door, where he had placed it to push the door closed, just above John Paul's shoulder and he doesn't seem in any hurry to move. John Paul can smell the fragrance of his familiar aftershave mingling seductively with the scent of his skin and the heat from Craig's breath brushes over John Paul's face as he speaks.

"You came here to tell me the truth," Craig said leaning forward until his face is only inches from John Paul's, "So tell me…"

"I have… I mean I don't… what else is there to say…"

"You said you've been dreaming about me?"

"Yeah…"

"And thinking about me?"

"Yeah, yeah I have…"

"So tell me… tell me what you dream… what you think…"

Craig runs his tongue over his lips as he speaks and the sight is almost unbearable. John Paul is so close to that beautiful mouth that he wonders for a second what Craig might do if he tried to steal a kiss.

"What do you think?" Craig asks again in a deep breathy voice that makes John Paul's knees feel weak.

"I… I think about how it would feel to kiss you," John Paul replies in a shaky whisper.

"Is that all?"

"Craig why are you doing this?"

"Tell me…"

"I think about how much I want to touch you… to hold you…"

"What else?" Without realising what he is doing Craig has moved forward until his body is almost holding John Paul's against the door. A moment ago John Paul's revelation had shocked him but as he had seen the man about to leave he realised that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted but as John Paul spoke each word seemed to brush against Craig's flesh and he didn't want them to stop.

John Paul swallows heavily. There is a darkness in Craig's eyes that he has never seen before and it both frightens and excites him. "I think about how it would be to taste you," John Paul says slowly, "I think about how it would feel to have you in my mouth…"

"How would that feel?"

"I don't… it would… it would feel incredible…"

"Tell me… describe it to me…"

"Craig…I… I can't…"

"I thought this was what you wanted John Paul," Craig can feel his body reacting to John Paul's words and he wants more, needs more, "You wanted to tell me John Paul so tell me… tell me everything…"

Taking a deep breath John Paul casts his eyes down for a second and it is then that he becomes aware of how aroused Craig is. The fabric of Craig's jeans is stretched over his groin and John Paul has to fight off the urge to touch it. Looking back to Craig's eyes he realises what that dark look is, it's lust, and the very sight of it turns John Paul on more than anything has ever done before. He can't quite understand what had happened in the last few minutes but the air seems heavy and thick and all he is really certain of is just how badly he wants Craig at that moment.

"I… I would lick you first… slowly…" John Paul's voice shakes as he speaks but the look in Craig's eyes encourages more and with each word John Paul's confidence grows. "And you would be hard… so hard… like you are now… I want to make you moan… I want to make you beg me to suck you and then I would. Your dick would feel so big in my mouth but so right. God you would taste so good and I would suck you deeper into my mouth. Can you imagine how that would feel Craig, how hot my mouth would feel around you?"

John Paul's chest heaves with heavy breaths as he pauses. Every inch of his body aches for Craig's touch but the man is still slightly removed from him and he doesn't know how to bridge that gap.

Craig hardly breathes as each new word from John Paul's mouth electrifies him even more. He hadn't known he could feel like this, hadn't expected to feel like this. A part of him told him he should stop, that it was wrong, this was his FRIEND, this was John Paul and he shouldn't be imagining the very things the blonde man was describing, he shouldn't be wanting them. But a larger part of him knew how good it could be, how good it would be if he was brave enough to take the next step.

"What else?" Craig asked, in a voice that was almost pleading.

John Paul smiled. A tremendous sense of power racing through him. He had wanted Craig for so long but now, now he realised that Craig wanted him too and whatever else might happen he would never be able to forget that look of longing in those dark brown eyes.

"I want to make you come Craig," John Paul says leaning his body forward a fraction of an inch until his growing erection brushes against Craig's making them both gasp at the touch. "I want to hear you moan as you come, I want to feel you fill my mouth with your heat and then I… I…."

"What John Paul," Craig begs, "And then what?"

Leaning forward a little more John Paul moves his hips to create a tantalising friction between their groins as he whispers into Craig's ear. "And then I want to fuck you…"

Craig held his breath. Things were going too far, too fast and an uncertain panic began to rise in him. As John Paul leant back against the door their eyes met and a hint of electricity seemed to spark between them.

"Shit John Paul," Craig gasped as his arm fell from the door that he had been leaning against.

"You wanted to know," John Paul replied, taking in the flush on Craig's cheeks, the aroused sparkle in his eyes and of course the ever increasing strain against his jeans.

"I didn't expect… that…"

"Didn't you? So what did you expect?"

"I don't know… I… John Paul, what do I do now?" Craig's eyes were filled with a mixture of desire and confusion.

"What do you want to do?"

"That's not the point…"

"Of course it is," Moving away from the door John Paul took a firm hold of Craig's shoulders, "Tell me what you want Craig, if you want me to go then I'll go… but if you want me to stay…"

"I'm not sure… I don't think I… I don't know how…" Words tumbled randomly though Craig's mind but none of them made any sense. Everything he thought he knew was gone, replaced by something wonderful and strange and he couldn't lose it, no matter what the cost. "Stay…"

"You're sure?"

Craig nodded his head. That was the only thing he was sure about any more.

"I meant what I said you know Craig…"

"Which part?"

"Well all of it… but especially that I love you… that I'm in love with you… above anything else I want you to know that."

"I do," Craig replied as the sudden realisation hit him. In truth part of him had always known that the feelings between him and John Paul ran far deeper than any normal friendship ever could. "And I… I think maybe I…" Craig hesitated as he looked into the immeasurable beauty of John Paul's eyes. He knew without question that he felt something for the younger man, but was it love or was it just desire, and how was he supposed to tell the difference?

"Don't say it Craig," John Paul said quietly, "Not if you don't mean it, I don't need to hear it… not yet…"

"John Paul I…" Craig couldn't recall ever seeing anything in his life the shade of blue that John Paul's eyes were at that moment and it was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. Craig couldn't say he loved John Paul, not then, not until he was certain, but there was something he was sure of, something he could say. "I want you…"

John Paul's arms fell from Craig's shoulders as the man moved against him, sliding to his back as the weight of Craig' body pressed him back against the door.

Craig's mouth touched John Paul's lips with trepidation as the thought that he was kissing his best friend, kissing another man, shouted at the back of his mind but as John Paul returned the kiss with passion all of Craig's doubts seemed to melt away.

John Paul's tongue pushed against Craig's lips until they parted to allow him access to the delicious interior of his mouth. Running the tip of his tongue under Craig's lips, over the roof of his mouth and along the length of his tongue John Paul heard murmurs of enjoyment growling in Craig's throat. Reaching behind John Paul to grab firmly at his buttocks Craig pulled the man hard against him, grinding their bodies together, pressing their groins hard against each other until the gentle moans of pleasure had increased into heavy moans of desperate desire.

All of Craig's worries and concerns were lost beneath the tremendous urges of his flesh and he let the instincts of his body take control.

"Craig don't…" John Paul pulled Craig's hands from his groin with reluctance.

"I thought you wanted this…"

"I do… god I do… but seriously Craig… don't you think maybe we should go to your room?"

Looking around him Craig remembered their surroundings and laughed. As the fever of his need increased he had totally forgotten that he was standing in the centre of his families living room, a room that any of them might enter at any time.

"Good thinking," Craig agreed and, taking a hold of John Paul's hand, he raced to the room where a little more privacy could be found.

---

Jamming a chair against his bedroom door Craig turned to face the young blonde haired man who was observing him with a look of undisguised hunger. Craig felt every inch of his body shiver with anticipation as John Paul's eyes journeyed over him. No one had ever looked at him with such naked lust before and he didn't think that anyone had ever desired him as much as John Paul did at that moment.

"Now then," John Paul said in a light voice as he approached Craig, running a fingertip over his chest and letting it lose contact with the man as it neared his groin, "What was it I've been wanting to do to you? I can't remember!"

"John Paul," Craig said with a plaintive moan.

"What?" John Paul asked in mock innocence as his fingers continued to tease at Craig's chest, "You're gonna have to remind me Craig…"

"John Paul!"

"Unless you don't want it of course… what was it Craig? What was I gonna do?" John Paul's eyes sparkled with a mischievous desire as he watched the frustration play across Craig's face. "Tell me Craig… what was it I've been thinking about?"

"Kissing me…" Craig said with a whimper as John Paul's hand reached the waistband of his jeans before falling away.

"Oh yeah…" John Paul said pulling Craig firmly into his arms and kissing him fiercely. John Paul's kiss was so insistent and intense that Craig thought his lips might bruise, but he didn't care and he didn't want it to stop.

"What else?" John Paul panted as he broke away from the passion of their kiss.

John Paul's heart was racing. He had walked slowly to the Dog a short time ago with the decision to reveal his feeling to Craig pounding in his chest and now, now he was standing in Craig's bedroom and the man wanted him. Craig Dean, the beautiful chocolate-eyed boy of his dreams wanted him. John Paul wasn't sure how all of this had happened but he wasn't about to question such a miracle. It was taking every ounce of self control not to tear Craig's clothes from his body then and there, but seeing the desire grown heavier on Craig's face with each minute, seeing the man's lust increase the more John Paul teased him was too much fun to resist.

"What else Craig?" John Paul repeated as he stroked his hand over the soft fabric of Craig's sweatshirt. He could feel the firm body beneath and he could hardly wait to reveal its gorgeous naked skin and the taught physique that he had long fantasised over.

"Touching me… holding me…" Craig panted. He couldn't remember ever feeling so aroused, so hard and so completely under some else's control. Craig knew without question that we would willingly do anything John Paul asked of him at that moment. Just like he knew that John Paul was enjoying teasing him and, surprisingly, Craig loved how much John Paul was enjoying it.

"Touching you…" John Paul breathed into Craig's ear as his hands strolled up the firmness of Craig's thighs, "And holding you…" Craig gasped loudly as John Paul's hand cupped his groin, pressing lightly against it; just enough to make him want more but not quite enough to satisfy his growing ache.

Craig let out a soft moan of complaint as John Paul's touch left him, but the absence was only temporary as John Paul gripped the hem of Craig's sweatshirt and pulled it over the man's head to reveal his olive toned skin beneath.

Lowering his mouth to Craig's chest John Paul licked slowly at the richness of the man's skin. The taste of Craig's body made John Paul's mouth water with hunger for more as he sucked a firm nipple between his lips. Closing his eyes Craig rested his hands on John Paul's shoulders and basked in the heat of the mouth exploring his naked body.

"You taste so good," John Paul mumbled as his mouth travelled over Craig's firm chest and down towards his belly.

"Oh god John Paul," Craig's voice quivered as John Paul's mouth got lower. Without warning the pressure of John Paul's mouth left Craig's body and the dark haired man opened his eyes to see the younger man facing him, the wicked twinkle in his eyes shining ever brighter.

"What was next Craig?" John Paul asked, blowing softly against Craig's chest and leaving a line of goose bumps where his cool breath touched against the damp skin that he had licked. They both knew what was next, just like they had known every step of the game so far but it still made Craig's heart pound heavily as the words formed in his mind.

"You wanted to…" Craig swallowed heavily as the deep blue pools of John Paul's eyes feasted on his bare chest, "You wanted to make me come in your mouth…"

John Paul bit his lip at the sound of the words; he hadn't known that anything so simple could sound so erotic.

"That's right I did…" John Paul said as he placed his palms flat against Craig's chest and pushed him slowly towards the bed. "Do you want me to do that Craig?" With a shove Craig was toppled backwards onto the mattress and John Paul stood between his legs looking down on him. "Tell me you want me to do it…"

"God John Paul you know I do…"

John Paul's smile was wide and bright as he pulled Craig's quickly unfastened trousers from his legs, shoes and underwear scattered without a care as the totally naked man was revealed.

Sinking to his knees John Paul ran his tongue over the soft skin on the inside of Craig's thighs, enjoying the moans that came from Craig's mouth as he lay back against the bed, his fingers curling into the duvet.

John Paul drank in the sight of Craig's exposed groin. His cock, hard and proud stood, out from its nest of dark hair and it twitched excitedly as John Paul's breath passed over it.

"I think we're forgetting something," John Paul said, his mouth close to that throbbing cock and his breath running over its head. With the tip of his tongue John Paul licked it from base to tip making Craig gasp and buck his hip. "What is it we're forgetting Craig?" John Paul continued as he licked his tongue back down Craig's cock before teasing at the weight of his balls resting beneath. "Oh that's it," John Paul said falling back against his heels, waiting until Craig opened his eyes and looked towards him. "I wanted you to beg for it… so Craig… how much do you want this? Are you gonna beg me?"

Craig's cock was so hard, and the promise that John Paul's mouth had just made to it was too much for him to even consider refusing.

"Fuck John Paul," he panted, "Please I want this so bad, please just do it… please…"

"What do you want me to do Craig? Tell me…"

"Suck me John Paul… please suck me hard… make me come in your mouth."

The words had hardly left Craig's lips before he felt the heat of John Paul's mouth envelope him. Both men moaned as the tip of Craig's cock slid between John Paul's lips. Running his tongue over it's shiny head John Paul pushed into the delicate slit, tasting at the drops of precum that he found there, relishing the flavour of Craig, something quite unlike anything he had ever known before.

Craig's back arched as John Paul sucked him deeper, his cock pushing into John Paul's hungry mouth, filling it delightfully. John Paul sucked against the hardness filling him, gagging slightly as the length of Craig's cock sank deeper into this throat until he adjusted to its presence.

Moving slowly back John Paul let the throbbing cock start to slip from his mouth before plunging back and consuming it once more.

Gasping and writhing with unsurpassed pleasure Craig opened his eyes and looked down on the remarkable sight before him. John Paul's bright blue eyes met Craig's chocolate ones and the desire between them intensified with their look. Craig watched the hypnotic vision of his cock sliding in between John Paul's soft lips and the man's cheeks hollowed out as he sucked hard against it.

Craig's breaths were coming in short desperate pants as he started to buck his hips, forcing his cock deeper into John Paul's hot mouth where it was readily sucked against until Craig could hold back no longer.

"John Paul… god I'm gonna… oh god…"

John Paul felt the pulsing of Craig's cock in his mouth seconds before it was flooded with a rich heat that John Paul gulped down as he continued to suck Craig hard, lapping at his cock until the man collapsed back against the bed in a satisfied fatigue.

Getting to his feet John Paul looked down at the prone figure of Craig with a smile. Craig's dark chocolate eyes looked up at the blonde angel above him. John Paul ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the drops of Craig's climax that had escaped his mouth with relish.

"I think there's still one more thing isn't there Craig?" John Paul asked in a deep throaty voice. "One more thing I've been wanting to do…"

Craig chest was still heaving with heavy breaths as John Paul dropped his jumper and trousers to the floor and climbed onto the bed.

"Yeah there was…" Craig agreed as John Paul straddled his hips, his cock begging for attention as it pushed against Craig's belly.

"And what was that Craig?"

"You wanted to fuck me…"

---

John Paul's eyes were bright as he looked down on the naked man beneath him.

"You are so gorgeous d'you know that?" John Paul asked in a breathy voice.

"John Paul!" Craig's cheeks flushed at the compliment making John Paul chuckle in amusement.

"Are you blushing Craig Dean?" He teased as he leaned forward, "I didn't think you'd have enough spare blood left in your body to manage such a thing!" The smile faded from John Paul's lips and was replaced with a look of pure adoration. "But I mean it though, you really are so gorgeous, I can't believe you're really here… we're really here… you do want this don't you?" A hint of uncertainty crept into John Paul's voice. He had been in love with Craig for so long that it didn't seem possible for his dreams to have come true like this.

Craig reached his arms around John Paul's neck and pulled the man against him until their naked bodies were pressed close together.

"I'm not gonna pretend I understand what the hell's going on," Craig said as he looked deeply into the mystery of John Paul's eyes, "But I know I've never wanted anything more… I've never wanted anyone more…"

Their lips met in a kiss of gentle affection that grew within seconds to one of reignited desire as Craig held John Paul tightly against him, grinding his body into the one above until John Paul was moaning with desperation.

"Now what was it you were promising?" Craig whispered into John Paul's ear as he nibbled lightly on the man's neck.

Raising himself up to his knees John Paul grinned with evident lust as he ran his hands over Craig's chest.

"Turn over…"

Craig rotated his body beneath the arch of John Paul's legs until he was face down on the bed, folding his arms and resting his head against them.

Slowly and firmly John Paul began to massage Craig's shoulders, relishing the feel of his firm body and soft skin as his hand moved over the man's broad back. Craig sighed with pleasure as John Paul's hands explored him, squeezing at his flesh and making his muscles tingle anew.

"That feels great," Craig murmured appreciatively as John Paul ran his thumbs in circles over the small of Craig's back.

"A few tips I picked up from Carmel," John Paul confessed as he rubbed into Craig's sides.

John Paul's hands moved lower as he shuffled backwards until his was massaging Craig's buttocks firmly, pushing them tightly together and then prising them apart.

"I don't think that's something Carmel taught you," Craig breathed as John Paul's thumbs slipped between his buttocks and teased against the sensitive skin inside.

"Maybe not," John Paul admitted running his thumb over the tight puckered hole of his desires, watching with erotic fascination as it pulsed and twitched at his touch.

Craig moan quietly into his pillow. Despite having climaxed only minutes earlier John Paul's touch was already reawakening his desires and he was desperate to know what came next, and how it would feel.

Leaning forward John Paul spat against Craig's hole, watching it react to the feeling of warm saliva trickling against it. With one finger John Paul massaged the liquid against Craig's body, pushing against it a little harder until his fingertip suddenly slipped inside.

Craig gasped as his body was entered and his muscles tightened against John Paul's presence.

"I think you need to relax for this bit Craig," John Paul breathed seductively, "Just relax…"

Taking a few deep breaths Craig relaxed his flesh against John Paul and gasped even louder as John Paul's finger pushed deeper into him. Working his finger in and out of the tight flesh John Paul soon judged that Craig was ready for more and eased a second finger in beside the first.

"Christ John Paul!" Craig exclaimed as the man stretched his body wider and pushed deeper inside.

"Is this OK?" John Paul asked with concern at Craig's cry.

"It's fucking amazing," Craig said, arching his body upwards to force John Paul's fingers deeper still. He hadn't realised that anything could feel like that and he wanted more, needed more and soon.

John Paul's fingers ploughed further into the tightness of Craig's body until the man beneath him was moaning loudly making John Paul's cock throb with an uncontrollable urgency.

"I want you so much Craig," John Paul moaned as he took hold of his own cock and stroked it firmly, "God I want to be inside you so badly…"

"Do it John Paul," Craig urged, "Please just do it… I want you to… I need you to… god just fuck me…"

Pulling Craig up to his knees John Paul spat on his hand and stroked it over his cock, coating it with saliva before guiding it against the tightness of Craig's opening.

"You're sure?"

"Fuck me John Paul… Now…"

John Paul needed no further encouragement and pushed his cock slowly into the heat of Craig's body. Both men moaned as their bodies experienced a sensation neither of them had ever known the likes of before.

Craig gulped back a moment of pain as the thickness of John Paul's hard cock filled his body far more than the man's fingers had managed, but that discomfort soon gave way to tremendous pleasure as John Paul's cock slid deeper into him.

John Paul's chest heaved as he watched his cock disappear deep inside Craig, the hot silky passage caressing every inch of it, gripping it tightly whilst still letting it slide fully inside the man until he had no more left to give.

With his cock fully engulfed in the heat of Craig's body John Paul paused to savour the feeling and allow Craig to relax around him.

"God Craig you have got no idea how wonderful you feel," John Paul panted as he began to move his hips in a slow gentle rhythm, easing his cock in and out of the perfect hold of Craig's flesh. In his head John Paul had always known that he desired Craig in this way but he had no idea how completely perfect it would feel until that moment that Craig's body welcomed him inside.

"God John Paul," Craig replied breathlessly, "I can't believe how incredible this feels…" Craig had been so caught up in his lust that he hadn't had time to stop and consider the actuality of having another man's cock inside him, and if he had there was a good chance he would have changed his mind. But now, with the reality of it thrusting deep into him, Craig knew it was a feeling he wanted to experience over and over again.

Holding onto Craig's hips John Paul drove his cock as deep as he could into Craig making them both groan with pleasure. His desires were soon taking over his gentleness and with each new thrust he moved harder and faster into Craig until both men were panting, their bodies shimmering with sweat and the room echoing with their cries.

Craig grabbed onto his cock and began to stroke it in time with John Paul's thrusts, his moans urging John Paul to go faster and harder in a need to feel the man inside him.

John Paul's body was trembling as he slammed his cock heavily into Craig's soft warm body, the slap of flesh against flesh mingling with moans of pleasure.

"Oh god John Paul," Craig's cock was already starting to throb in his hand and he knew that his second climax would be only moments away. "Come inside me John Paul… I wanna feel you come in me…"

John Paul's fingers curled hard into Craig's hips as he thrust his body harder, driving his cock deep inside the perfection of Craig's body and brining his orgasm ever closer.

John Paul's cock drove forward making Craig cry out loudly with a new unexpected pleasure as previously unexplored point in his body was touched for the first time, sending shooting stars behind his eyes and pushing him over the edge.

"Fuck me John Paul, fuck me hard," Craig yelled out as his body began to spasm with unknown delights.

"Oh god Craig… yes… god…"

Craig's climax pulsed tightly around John Paul's cock breaking down any last hint of resistance and bringing his orgasm screaming from his body.

As Craig's cock pulsed heavy and hot in his hand John Paul's cock mirrored that of his lover and poured his desires into the man's body.

Once the trembling and shuddering had ceased John Paul slowly fell back against his heels, reluctant to relinquish his possession of Craig's body but unable to prevent it.

The two men collapsed beside each other breathless and panting, their faces flushed and eyes glazed.

"Shit," Craig said with a grin.

"I know," John Paul replied laughing.

"I had no idea…"

"Nor me…"

---

Neither man had felt the need to dress or leave the room too soon so Craig had pulled the duvet to their waists before snuggling into the comfort of John Paul's arms, his head resting contentedly on the man's chest.

"D'you think we can do this?" Craig asked as his fingers traced lazy trails over John Paul's skin.

"Do what?"

"This… us?"

"Why Craig Dean… are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" John Paul teased.

Craig playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "Am I gonna have to put up with this kind of teasing from now on then?" Craig asked in mock complaint.

"As I recall you didn't seem to mind my teasing earlier," John Paul said as he pressed his lips to Craig's forehead.

"Well sometimes it's OK," Craig agreed turning his face to claim John Paul's kiss against his mouth.

"D'you wanna do this Craig?" John Paul asked in a more serious tone, "D'you really wanna see if we can make this work?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do… but it won't be easy you know… a lot of people aren't gonna like it…"

Craig raised himself up on his elbow and looked down into John Paul's eyes with a stare that took the younger man's breath away.

"You know what," Craig said, "I don't much care what other people think… as long as I've got you.

"You've always got me…"

"Really?"

"Really… I love you Craig…"

"You know I… I love you too…"

"You didn't have to say that…"

"I did… because it's true."

John Paul pulled Craig back against him and held the man tight. Since sharing their first kiss that day John Paul had been waiting to wake up from his wonderful dream and now it seemed like he might get to hold onto the dream for a little longer.

The two men knew that the world beyond Craig's bedroom door wouldn't always happily welcome what they had found with each other, just like they knew that what they had might hurt some people. But it wasn't something they were prepared to give up; it wasn't something they could give up.

Holding each other in a tight embrace John Paul and Craig allowed the seductive song of sleep to lure them away. The worries of the outside world could wait until another day.


End file.
